


On probation

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt.Anonymous asked: I don’t know about you but I love fics that involve Q’s minions! Can we have a fic where Bond is trying to court Q and the minions are like “if you want to date the Overlord you must prove you’re worthy”. Basically James loves and wants to date Q and protective q-branch employees.





	On probation

“What do you think you’re doing, 007?” R crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. Bond has also noticed that other minions have started to glare in his direction.

What happened to the good old days in which he was the most feared agent of MI6?

“I want to see Q,” he mumbles, eyes looking over her shoulder where the Quartermaster is furiously typing on his computer.

Bond can’t help but smile fondly at the sight; he looks absolutely beautiful with his messy hair that seems no comb in the world can fix. James has wondered many times how it’d feel to run his fingers through it.

He’d take his time of course, because Q is worth all the time in the world.

R snaps her fingers in front of him, making him blink; Bond is glad Q has never been on the field with him, because he suspects he’d be easily distracted if the Quartermaster was close to him.

“Why did you bring flowers?” Bond didn’t think it was possible, but R narrows her eyes even more as she asks the question.

“They’re for him of course.”

“No,” she blurts out and other three minions, stand right behind her, looking at Bond like he’s just dirt on their shoes. “I’m afraid I can’t let you see him.”

Okay, now it’s getting really annoying. 007 is starting to lose his patience.

“Why not?” He almost growls, but the woman doesn’t look impressed at all.

“Because he deserves better than a one night stand,” she tells him. “He deserves more than… you.”

Bond frowns.

“I’m serious about him!” He’s never been more serious about anyone in his whole life! Bond has fallen hard for that weird, clever man and he’s not going to let anyone get in his way.

“We can make your life miserable,” R whispers. “And you know it; we control everything… credit cards, security system, traffic lights, anything you can possibly imagine. We are in charge of your well being during missions…”

Bond had never imagined he’d be threatened by Q’s minions, but there’s always a first time for everything.

***

He tries to ask Q out over the earpiece in the middle of a mission and the communication stops out of the sudden; he knows it’s not a coincidence.

Almost everything he needs is provided to him by R herself or any other minion and Bond would be more irritated if it wasn’t because… he kind of gets it, they truly care about him.

“How can I prove that I’m worthy then?” He sighs, giving in.

“It’s not that simple and if I told you then it wouldn’t be real, you need to figure it out on your own,” R huffs. “Q deserves the world.”

“We want 004 for him,” says another minion. “He seems to take his relationships seriously.”

Perhaps it’s a test or maybe it isn’t, but Bond knows he’d fail it completely because he’s already feeling like he’s burning with jealousy.

He storms out of Q branch that day, thinking about how much he doesn’t want 004 or anyone for that matter to touch his Quartermaster under any circumstances.

***

“So you, 007, are not doing honeypots anymore?” Q narrows his eyes suspiciously at him and Bond has to suppress a smile. Then, he almost gasps when he feels the Quartermaster’s hand on his forehead. “Are you sick or something?”

It feels great to be touched by him, so good in fact he has to blink a couple of times to focus.

“I’ve never felt better.”

Even though behind Q, R is shaking her head. Yes, he knows… He knows it’s not enough, but Bond is motivated, he wants to prove himself he’s worthy of Q.

But then he forgets about everything when he notices the shadows under Q’s eyes.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“What? Why are you interested in–”

“Answer the question, Q,” he frowns, suddenly noticing he looks thinner too.

“I… I just needed to repair 002’s weapon,” Q mumbles. “But I’ll go home early today… I promise.”

That makes a couple of minions look back at their boss with curiosity.

“And you’ll eat something too.”

“I’m not even–”

“I’ll bring you a sandwich,” he says, before disappearing from Q branch, not giving him the opportunity to protest.

***

Q almost has a heart attack when Bond brings back his equipment without a scratch.

“Now I’m honestly worried about you.”

“That’s so sweet of you, my love,” Bond winks at him, even though the last words are completely sincere.

He’s quite besotted at this point.

Q rolls his eyes.

“Why?”

James looks back at Q in the eye, he sighs, stopping himself from touching his beautiful face.

“You work too hard already,” he mumbles; Bond doesn’t want Q to overwork himself because of him. Now he understands a little bit why everyone in Q branch doesn’t likes him that much… He was kind of a dick.

Also, the surprise on Q’s face is definitely worth it.

***

When Silva gets in Q branch and hurts his Quartermaster, James loses it; he kills the man in the blink of an eye and kneels right next to an unconscious Q and starts snarling at anyone that gets closer.

“007, you need to let the doctors take care of this,” R tries to reason with him. “So Q can get better, okay?”

Finally, James nods and lets them take Q to medical, although he stays outside the room.

The minions are there too, but any of them stays there as long as Bond.

“The doctors say Q is okay, he’ll probably wake up in the morning.” R mumbles. “You should go to sleep.”

Bond glares at her.

“Make me.”

“That’s what I thought,” she chuckles, before offering her hand for him to shake. “Congratulations, Mr. Bond, you now may court Q however you please.”

Bond smiles, but his eyes don’t glimmer with happiness.

“He’s hurt because of me,” he mumbles. “Silva did it because he hated me.”

The woman next to him rolls her eyes.

“Do you really think you’re the only one in MI6 with enemies? Are you kidding me?” She huffs and then looks through the window at her boss. “I think he has more enemies than you… So it’d be better for him to have a boyfriend with a license to kill who’d do anything for him.”

Bond chuckles then.

“R, you’re terrifying.”

“Thank you.”

***

When Q wakes up and Bond is allowed to get in the room, he decides he’s not going to mention anything about his feelings.

Q deserves better.

“Oh,” he blinks his eyes open, takes the glasses next to him and the phone. “You’re here.”

“I am,” Bond grins, so happy to see him awake, looking healthy again.

Q looks at his phone and then at him in shock.

“007.”

“Yes?”

“One of my minions texted me that you’re in love with me.”

It’s probably the first time in decades that James Bond blushes. Those minions are going to give him so many headaches.

He doesn’t say anything; he’s a good liar, but he cannot lie about that.

Q gasps, cheeks turning pink as well, the only difference is that he looks adorable.

“Well… aren’t you gonna kiss me?” Q says, after recovering a little bit from the surprise.

“I don’t think it’s a goo–” he gets cut off by Q’s clever lips over his.

The man knows how to kiss, although Bond is way too jealous to think about the implications of that without wanting to hurt anyone that has ever touched Q.

He moans into the kiss and leans forward, giving in like the weak man he is.

“I want you to take me out to dinner,” Q demands and James smiles fondly at him.

“I love when you boss me around,” the agent admits.

“Great, because it’ll keep happening.”

James grins from ear to ear and it’s been so long since he felt so happy, he can’t quite believe it’s real.

He decides to thank the minions.

“You’re welcome,” R says. “But you’re still on probation.”

“Of course I am,” he chuckles, glad to know his Q has so many people that care about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
